Unexpectedly
by Slendy slu
Summary: What will happen if a 12-year old girl falls into the naruto world? Yes, it is nice to see your favorite characters but you cannot deny the reality of this world unfolds. Please read A/N for warnings in this story! This is my first fanfiction and this is a self-inserted story.


**A/N:**

**Hi**! **So this is my very first fanfic so I'm giving some warnings before you read this. First off since I'm new I might have grammatical errors, I'm gonna try my best to write this as good as I can. Second most of the sentences are quite simple and it might bother you if you like fully detailed sentences. Third this is a self-inserted story if you don't like self-inserted stories then don't bother reading this. Fourth this will have a lot of swearing so be prepared**! **Fifth characters might be a little ooc, I'm going to try my best to make them in character**! **Sixth this fanfic will have some references in it and seventh, those who are not updated with the manga regarding Tobi's true identity and current things that are happening in the manga, don't read or you will be spoiled**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**So uh yeah that's about it enjoy**!

Chapter 1

What just happened?

One does not simply go to another world and hopes to have an amazing adventure with your favorite characters or go with the villains and expect to be friends with them and have people there that will fall in love with you.

NO! Just NO!

That will never EVER happen in a million years!

Or at least that's what I think so.

No one just sits there having a normal day, watching Naruto or something and then suddenly get sucked into the TV then their suddenly in the Naruto verse. There are no lightning bolts that will zap you to another world, or wishing on a shooting star and magically go there, and there are no portals or black holes that will do that either, unless it rips the very fabric of space and time! (unless you have a good reason for it)

Even if that does happen you'll definitely get killed there since there are mass murderers everywhere!

Unless you have a perfectly good explanation on why they kept you alive.

(Sigh) okay, let's get on with the story.

Glancing at the burned city that used to be the strongest of all the nations, now completely destroyed to the ground, dead corpses scattered everywhere in the city young, old, male, female everyone are now dead, even the great Sharingan Kakashi is now a dead corpse lying on the ground, the Hokage wasn't even that worth mentioning, all of the rookie 9 that were one of the most talented and powerful of this generation are all dead and the great Naruto Uzumaki has fallen and been extracted as last of the jinchuriki. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"We're all done now right?"

"We've extracted all the tailed beast and destroyed all the nations, we can recreate and change the world and bring peace, like it used to be…"

"Right, leader-sama?" the white haired teenager no older than 18 said with a sly smirk plastered on her face.

"Yes" the orange haired man said beside me with the same stoic expression and tone which is no other than our leader-sama.

A flock of flying paper butterflies flew behind us which started to come together and formed into a woman which is no other than our second- in-command woman, Konan.

"All of the others has gathered at the meeting place and Madara is calling you, Pein" she said in a stoic tone like our leader-sama.

"Alright, we shall continue on the plan" he said facing his partner.

Konan nodded.

"Let's go, Hasuna" he said preparing to leave.

"Yeah, whatever you say leader-sama" she said with enthusiasm.

"_Ellie…Ellie…Ellie!"_

"Ms. Ellie!"

I snapped out of fantasizing my OC and went back to the real world.

My math teacher, Mrs. Carson, looked at me with a dead serious expression on her face and everyone in the class was looking at me, which made me very nervous.

"Were you even listening to my discussion, Ms. Walker?" She said angrily while tapping at my desk.

"Y-yes, I-I was listening to your d-discussion" I stuttered.

"Is that so? What was I talking about? She asked with that teacher tone that makes you feel queasy.

"U-um...w-well...it...was..."

"Stand up when you're answering a question!" she ordered.

I jerked up at the sudden order she gave me and quickly stood up.

"Well, you were saying" she said casually.

"O-oh…uh…um…" I stood there not daring to look at her eyes nor do I even want to look at my classmates, so I just stared at the floor, like I usually do.

I suddenly hear some of my classmates giggling and murmuring things,

"What a loser"

"Weirdo"

"She should have just paid attention"

The tension builds up even more when I hear them saying this. I suddenly feel hot from all the tension and I think my face was flushed red from the nervousness, I almost feel like I'm going to cry.

"_No, Ellie don't cry, keep your cool, you can't cry in front of them, you have to show them that your tough and you don't easily cry" _I inwardly comforted myself while trying to resist the urge to cry.

"Looks like really haven't been paying attention" she sighed.

"Seat down"

Relieved, I sat down on my chair.

"See class, this is an example of what'll happen if you don't listen to me when I'm discussing something important, keep that in mind" she announced which makes me feel even more embarrassed of what just happened.

"Oh, and tomorrow we have a quiz about today's topic. I want to make sure if you really paid attention to the lesson" she announced with smile on her face.

"WHAT!" the entire class exclaimed except me, which just looks surprised.

"Mrs. Carson, why do we have to take a quiz? We listened, the only one who didn't listen is Ellie why don't you just give her the quiz" Katherine, my classmate, complained.

"No, because that would be unfair right? And plus I don't think all of you listened anyway, Ellie is one just one of these examples" she pointed out.

Katherine groaned

"Thanks a lot Ellie" she mumbled to me

I just felt so stupid, why did I just fantasize about the Akatsuki which I have the time to think about than just listen to this freakin' discussion which is more important. I just want to bang my head at the wall until it bled.

**~~~~~[After class]~~~~~**

"Okay class you are dismissed" my adviser announced.

"_Finally" _I inwardly thought, relieved.

I grabbed my bag, and strapped it at my shoulder; I was preparing to leave up until I was interrupted by my class adviser.

"Ms. Ellie, would you please come over" she said in her usual tone.

"_Ugh, did I do something wrong now?" _

I came closer to her desk.

"Mrs. Carson said that you weren't paying attention during class, it seemed that you were thinking of something else and recently your grades are slowly dropping…" she sighed.

"Is there something wrong? If you have a problem you can just tell me." she said sympathetically.

"No, there's no problem at all ma'am, you don't need to worry about me." I said facing the floor.

She sighed "I noticed that you still don't have any friends, you should try and open up more, dear."

"It's easier said than done ma'am." I responded.

"You won't know unless you try-"

"Nobody wants to be my friend and the way they think about me is the quiet girl who never stood up in the class and even if they do try to be my friend they'll probably leave me anyway." I said sternly.

She paused for a moment of the unexpected thing I just said. Her hand reached for my shoulder

"Dear, you shouldn't say things like that, torturing yourself with words like that won't help your situation right now, what other people might say or think shouldn't stop you for being yourself. Ellie, you're a very sweet girl and I know it so don't be so hard on yourself"

"_Well, what the hell do you know?! It's not like you actually you know who I really am and it's not like you know how I feel and what I've been through!" _I inwardly wanted to scream out but I was still able hold the usual expression on my face.

"Do you understand, Ellie?"

I nodded.

"Okay, you can go now."

I turned around and I was a bit surprised to see that there was still someone in the classroom and of course it just _had_ to be _her_, it just had to be that bitch Stephanie and her gang of 'friends' that stayed. Ok, let me give you some insight of who Stephanie is and her group. Stephanie is one of the most popular girls in school and so-called leader of the group, she's a bitch who likes messing with me, she also messes with other people who she sees weak, she's the one that pisses me off the most. Now the other's names are Ashley, Lucy, Michael and Dominic which translates to twat, cunt, douche and dumbass. They probably decided to stay with her because she's popular no other reason to it.

Of course I tried to ignore them and go for the exit but they just came closer to me. "Hey, wait up!" Stephanie called out to me.

"Do you want to go home together?" she asked with a tone like "_I just heard your conversation earlier so I'm trying to act nice and get praise_" kind of tone.

"Um…no thanks." I said while trying to go for the exit.

"Ellie you should go with them and who knows maybe the next thing you know you're already friends" she encouraged.

Of course I _have_ to go it's not like I can disobey her, so I followed what my adviser said.

"Come on, we'll be _good_ friends" she said while patting my back and her other friends giggled while we leave the classroom, I'm very scared of what's going to happen next, nothing good ever happens to me when she's close to me.

We walked through the hallways where other students are preparing to go home and nothing happens…yet.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a sleep over tonight with my friends today at my house, looks like you have to go home alone." She said pretending to feel bad for me.

I just stayed quiet. It was expected from her anyway but I'm still pissed at her right now.

"Well, I don't even want to be with a weirdo like you anyway, so you just go home and watch those stupid cartoons." she mocked while leaving me.

'Stupid cartoons'…okay, now you just shut the fuck up! She doesn't even know a thing about it and just goes around and calls it stupid! And it's not '_cartoons_' it's _anime_ for fuck's sake!

"They're not stupid cartoons." I hissed.

She and her friends turned around from the sudden statement. "Oh? The quiet girl is now standing up for herself" she said rather amused.

I looked up at her furiously, I was going to say something but I noticed that some people were starting to look at us and I can see them murmuring to each other, if I say something bad it might get things even worse than it already is so I broke the glare that I was giving to her and looked at the floor.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked like she's waiting for me to insult her.

"No" I said defeated.

"I take that back that you were standing up for yourself." she said in her usual tone while leaving.

I just stood there for a moment and began to walk through the hallways but the weird thing is the other students are suddenly laughing at me so I started to walk faster and faster and eventually run.

"_What's so goddamn funny!?"_

I stopped while panting at the main entrance of the school. _"Will things get even worse? Why were they laughing at me?..." _I silently asked these questions in my head. Unexpectedly, someone tapped my shoulder; I turned around to see who it is. It was my classmate, Hannah, she mostly reminded me of Hinata, they have same haircut and both they're names starts at letter H, coincidence!

"Um…there's something on your back" she said pointing at my back.

I was trying to find where she was pointing and I felt paper at my back I removed it and it says: 'Help me I think I'm going insane!' I was shocked, this is probably Stephanie's doing! I was trying to recall when she put this on my back.

"…! She put this when she patted my back earlier, so that's why everyone was laughing earlier…" I said in realization. I slowly crumpled the paper.

"Are you okay, Ellie? She asked with a concerned look in her face.

I shifted my head to her "Oh…I-I'm fine…" I whispered.

I left her and went outside and threw the crumpled paper in the near garbage bin, I just needed to get out of here. Tears started to form in my eyes I wiped it off with my wrist and went home.

I threw my bag at the corner and ran at the couch to face-plant myself; a few tears fell on my face which stained the couch, I covered my eyes with my arm and try to absorb what happened earlier. I shifted my position to a more comfortable one and stared blankly at the ceiling above me. _"Why does this keep happening to me? What is they're deal!?..." _these thoughts just kept popping in my head.

"It's so unfair…when it comes to anime they eventually solve problems like this but when it comes to the real world it just doesn't happen like that…" I silently complained but come to think about it, it's fictional so it's not real so those kind of things of how they eventually solve it doesn't happen, for me that is.

"I don't wanna go to school; I don't wanna go through that kind of thing again." I thought out loud. "I just want all my problems to end but I don't know how…I wonder what would happen if…."

"Phfft, no that won't happen,..shut up brain, stop giving ideas like this" I slapped my head as I brushed off the idea I just thought.

"Maybe I should take a walk outside to clear my head, heck, I might even get here earlier than my sister and plus it looks like a beautiful day anyway so I shouldn't waste it." I headed to my room to change my uniform and switch into a more comfortable clothing, after changing I wore black jogging pants, my usual black sneakers and a baggy white T-shirt with red sleeves, I took my iPad and earphones with me and put it inside my cellphone case which is attached into an ID lace and wore it around my neck. I was heading outside but my steps halted when I remembered my assignments and a quiz tomorrow "hn…whatever I'm just going to do it later or tomorrow, well YOLO am I right?" I giggled at the statement while leaving.

I was finally outside, the nice breeze helped relax my body a bit. Walking down the trail through the usual road I take along with a nice atmosphere that was given to me while seeing a serene sight of playing children, plants swaying in the wind and birds singing, yep, this will definitely clear my head. I took my iPad and earphones out and placed it at my ear, I opened my iPad and played one of my favorite songs.

"Huh? I'm already at the park?" I said rather surprised of how long I walked while not noticing.

"Hmm…maybe I should just walk at the park for a just a moment and it doesn't look that late anyway so it should be fine." I continued to walk around the park, there were only a small amount of people at the park and the people here are mostly joggers and children.

I continued to walk at the trail, I took the left turn which was a part of the park that was full of trees. Nobody was around which made me wonder if this was a restricted area or nobody just wants to come here but still I continued walking. The song that was playing in my phone finally ended and I decided to take off my earphones and put it back into my cellphone case, since my ears were starting to hurt a little.

Suddenly a very strong wind came at the direction at my back which managed to push me forward; the wind was really strong so I decided to lean on the nearby tree. I continued to walk the trail, the wind still pushing me, I went further in the trail and slowly the wind started to get weaker and weaker. "Hmm…I at least thought the wind would stay like that a bit longer, I guess it was just a moment." I said as I glanced at the sky.

Suddenly I felt a strong force trying pull me at right corner.

"What the hell!?" I yelled out as I saw some sort of swirling void right in front me and from the looks of it it's trying to suck in the trees as well as me!

I fell to the ground because of the attractive force that was pulling, I was trying to grab onto something but it was useless the only thing that I managed to grab on was the grass which eventually gets rips off when I try to grab hold on it.

"Help! Somebody! Help!" I kept yelling out but still proved to be useless, nobody still came and people probably can't hear me since I'm way too far away. I don't want to get sucked in there, who knows what might happen if I get sucked in there I might die or even worse! And more importantly what about Anne, mom, dad, school and everything.

The piece of grass that I was holding onto, which was the only thing that's keeping me from getting sucked, is slowly getting ripped off from the ground. "No! Please don't get ripped off!" I pleaded out but it was ripping apart one by one and then all of it got removed from the ground, my eyes shot wide open from the sight that I am seeing and probably the end.

I got sucked into the mysterious void along with the trees and other particles that was nearby. My heartbeat just pounded in a very slow but loud way almost as if it was beating in and out of my chest and the very next thing I could see was the light slowly fading into darkness, I see nothing, I hear nothing, and I feel nothing.

Nothing at all just darkness surrounding me.

**A/N:**

**Okay that's it, I hope that you enjoyed reading it or at least find it okay. Please leave a review it really helps me a lot 'cause it inspires me to write this fic better and if your gonna leave a review please give me your thoughts, opinions and criticisms about my story.**

**Love it? Hate it? Okay-ish? Put in a review!**

**Have an awesome day! Okay bye!**

**I do not own Naruto just this story and my oc and if I did own Naruto I would've changed a lot of things and I'm really sorry if there are grammatical errors!**


End file.
